(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to blends of thermoplastic resins. Each blend will contain a minimum of four components.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
While the prior art describes blends of thermoplastic resins containing two or more of the components employed in the compositions of the present invention, the prior art does not disclose the multicomponent compositions described and claimed herein.